Romilda's Wistful Desire
by BehindTheClouds
Summary: Romilda Vane's longing wish is to date Harry Potter. What are her plans? Reviews are muchly appreciated. :] Million thanks to IMissPadfoot for betaing my fic.


A/N: Written for the Chamber of Secrets forum's weekly writing contest. The topic was to include Romilda's plans to woo Harry. Reviews are greatly appreciated - constructive criticism, as always, is encouraged. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in the Harry Potter series. Pamela Popsy, Sally Hoggins, and Mel are original characters, but the rest belongs to J. K. Rowling. :)

----------

"That's not right, Romilda!" said Pam disapprovingly, a frown on her face. "You can't trick him! It's unfair."

Pamela Popsy was in the girls' bathroom, along with Romilda Vane and a dozen other girls, when she made the declaration. Every girl looked at her as if she was raving -- everyone except Romilda. Romilda chose to ignore her friend's comment while she unclasped her long, dark hair in front of a mirror. Pam sighed, oblivious of all the stares directed at her, and leaned against a wall. "Look, I'm telling you --"

"Just leave it, okay?" Romilda finally snapped, "I'm not tricking him; I am using my _brains_ to get what I want -- something all those other bimbos lack!"

The girls surrounding Romilda's slender figure suddenly burst into fits of laughter. Romilda, happy to get all the attention, flashed her huge grin at them and continued brushing her hair.

"Okay so . . how exactly are you planning to win Harry Potter's heart then?" At the mention of Harry's name, couple of the girls broke into giggles again, while Romilda's dark eyes shone with glee. Harry Potter, 'The Chosen One', was the boy all the girls were after, and Romilda was absolutely determined that she was going to be the one to snare him – by any means necessary. Pam rolled her eyes at her friends' behavior and continued, "I mean, yeah you have the looks, _Romi_, but do you really --"

Romilda shot her friend a filthy glance. "For one thing it's not 'Romi'! It sounds like a name a fish would have! And for another, are you supposed to be my friend or my critic?!"

Pam shook her head violently and opened her mouth to protest, but she was distracted by a new entrant in the private bathroom. The stranger, a bushy brown-haired girl, walked into the nearest stall, without paying a speck of attention to any of them.

Sally Hoggins, a short blonde girl, broke the silence. "So what's your plan, Romilda?"

"You know," Mel interrupted, "you could go out with a close friend of Harry's to make him jealous! That way he would surely notice you!"

"What do you mean 'he _would_ notice me'?! He already does --"

"Yes, yes, that's what I meant!" said Mel very quickly.

"Hey Mel, that's not a bad idea actually," said Sally. "I have heard Ron -that redhead Harry usually hangs out with- doesn't have a girlfriend . . . . You could always go ou--"

"Ick, who want to date him anyway?"

The girls laughed mockingly, followed by an unexpected loud and angry slam inside one of the bathroom stalls. The sound was quickly muffled by the flush of a toilet, but the girls ignored the noise and continued speculating on ways Romilda could woo Harry -the guy every girl desired. Pam interrupted the conversation abruptly and asked, "Remember the last time you tried to woo a guy, Romilda?"

Romilda pursed her lips as the painful memory of her first year at Hogwarts washed over her.

---------

_It was a bright Saturday morning. Every student at Hogwarts was outside in the grounds, celebrating the first day of complete sunshine they had had for a long while. Some students lay by the lake while others took comfort under the cool shade of the trees._

_"I will make him mine," exclaimed a short dark-haired girl, skipping along the lake. "Just you watch!"_

_"But Romilda --" said a younger version of Pam. Before she could word her thoughts, Romilda had already reached the other side of the lake. Pam let out a sigh of exasperation and shook her head. Romilda halted five feet away from a group of third year Ravenclaws, who were tossing a ball to each other. She put on her most flirtatious smile and approached them._

_"Hey guys, mind if I join you?"_

_One of the guys, a handsome dark-haired boy, smirked at Romilda and nodded slightly. Romilda beamed at him and squeezed herself between him and another third-year. The group continued their game, not letting Romilda's constant suggestive remarks and gestures bother them. After a while, just when Romilda's friends were convinced that she had impressed the boys, they heard a squeal. Romilda, it seemed, had_ accidentally _slipped -while attempting to dive- but the dark-haired boy, who called himself Michael, had caught her at the last minute. Romilda was hanging onto him, as if her life depended on it, her eyes shining with triumph and admiration._

_"Oh thank you soo much!!" she said breathlessly, still not letting go of his robes. "How can I ever pay you back?"_

_Michael hesitated for a second and then replied, "Er.. letting go of my robes would be a good start.."_

_Romilda, clearly taken aback by his response, unwillingly obeyed and pressed on, "Please . . . how can I thank you?" She fluttered her eyelashes for added effect, which only inspired a couple of smirks from the other boys._

_"No -- really, it's okay. You don't have to --"_

_"Oh, come on! You know you want to!" Romilda winked at him._

_Sensing her persistent nature, Michael tactfully asked, "Um.. how about a date?"_

_"Ooooh!" Romilda let out another high-pitched squeal and clinged onto him again. "Of course! A date sounds excellent!"_

_"Already then," Michael offered her his arm and smiled at her. Romilda beamed at her friends proudly as she linked her arm through his._

_The pair started walking beside the lake but midway, Michael stopped and said, "Enjoy your date . . ." He grinned and then added, ". . with the Giant Squid," and pushed Romilda into the lake. Romilda's eyes widened in shock and the loud splash was followed by roars of laughter and gasps from the students. And of course embarrassed pleas from the girl who wished for her 'Prince Charming' and instead got the Squid._

_----------_

"I don't see how that has _anything_ to do with Harry," Romilda finally said when she snapped back to reality.

"But Romi, dear, it has _everything_ to do with Harry!"

Fixing her friend a withering look, Romilda sternly said, "This time I have a better and effective plan. Listen, all I need is my delivery from the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to arrive. I ordered a love potion -yes, it does work- and now all I need to do is buy Harry a box of chocolates -or just about anything- and fill it with my love."

The rest of the girls giggled at Romilda's plan, while Pam simply stated, "As much as I love you all, I can no longer stay here and dwell on wistful wishes. I am getting late for my next class." Pam walked out of the girls' bathroom with Romilda shouting behind her: "I will make him mine! Just you watch!"

--------

A few weeks passed since the bathroom incident and the end of the school year was approaching. Romilda was huddled close together with her usual bunch of giggling friends in the Gryffindor Common Room, whereas Pam was sitting beside a window - all by herself.

"Have you heard anything from him yet?" Mel asked Romilda. Pam let out a fake cough from her spot near the window and Romilda pursed her lips. The door of the Common Room opened, interrupting the awkward reaction, and Harry Potter entered the room . . . and beside him was a red-haired girl. Harry held the girl's hand as both of them approached a comfortable spot beside the dormant fireplace, accompanied by a brunette and a red-haired boy.

A string of whispered questions followed the new entrance into the Common Room.

"Isn't that brown-haired girl the same one who walked into the girls' ba--"

"Isn't that Ron Weasl--"

"Who's that _girl_ beside Harry?!"

But the one question that stood out most came from somewhere beside the window. "Why, Romilda, I thought you were going to make him _yours_?"

Evidently she was wrong.


End file.
